House Of Anubis Season 3
by Faith Summers88
Summary: The residents of Anbis house return once again and though they have found the cup and the mask there journey is far from over. I mysterious mirror holds a dark secret that holds what Nina needs as the chosen to protect the ones she cares about, but dark forces will try to stop her making a friend of hers one of her most deadliest foes. Will this end the chosens life forever.
1. House Of Welcomes

House Of Welcomes

Inside of Anubis house the chandelier sparkles a majestic sliver. On the banner of the stairwell hangs a banner spelling the word W-E-L-C-O-M-E-B-A-C-K. The front door opens as Fabian, Amber, Mara, Patricia, and Joy enter with laughs. They enter the house with bags in hand as Trudy stands near the rail in front of Victor's office. She then shots a confetti gun celebrating their return. Smiles are among all their faces as the confetti falls. Trudy runs down the stairs embracing them all.

"Welcome back loves" she says hugging Amber last. She looks down at Amber's suitcase. "Just your shoes again I'm betting".

"No. This is only one of my makeup bags. There are three more outside" Amber smiled.

"Has Nina's plane landed yet? Fabian asked Trudy.

"It has, Nina and Eddie should be here within the hour".

"Great" Patricia says.

"Now come along, welcome back deserts are in the dinning room" Trudy says pushing them towards the food.

Down in the cellar Victor stands with chemicals in hand. He shakes a test tube and pours it into another. He looks up to the ceiling aware of the children's return from the multiple foot steps. "So it begins again". He makes his way out of the cellar up the stairs and to his office. He stokes his stuffed raven . "The time is almost upon us my friend."

Outside in the parking lot near the school a cab honks its farewells to Nina and Eddie.

"Back to House on Haunted Hill" Eddie says.

"I'm glad to be back" Nina smiles.

"Are you?" Eddie smiles and laughs back.

"Stop doing that" Nina smiles pushing Eddie's shoulder.

"I'm not doing anything" he laughs stepping back from the force of Nina's push.

"So do you promise not to go overbroad like you did this summer?" Nina asked Eddie.

"I promise" he says.

"No tagging along with me everywhere I go. No standing outside of the bathroom, no watching me sleep and no more surprises" Nina says.

Eddie holds up his right hand. "Scouts honor".

"OK so this term will be great" Nina says walking off.

Eddie lowers his hand and smiles. "Right like I'm a scout" he says before catching up with Nina.

The moment he catches up with Nina a panic Alfie darts pass them at full speed. Jerome isn't far behind. They never speak though Nina tried to say words to them, but it never reaches. They run like their lives were in danger.

"Those two just keep getting weirder and weirder" Eddie says to Nina.

Back at the house the residents of Anubis house sat in the living area plates in hand. They seem to enjoy each other's company though smiles weren't across Patricia's face. Joy noticed Patricia and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing. It's nothing" she says.

"It's something alright" Amber yelled with excitement. Isn't there something you and Fabian want to tell us?"

"Yeah spill it I've been dying to know" Maya says.

Patricia and Fabian both smile and she beings to talk. "Well if you must know sweetie took me and Fabian to America to visit Eddie and Nina for part of the summer".

"So how was the land of the free" Amber asked. "Did they make you recite the pledge of allegiance when you arrived?"

"No. Though I had fun" Fabian said. "For a week we toured and the next week we stayed at Mr. Sweet's cabin."

"So romantic" Amber said.

"So why do you look like that Patricia" Joy asked.

"It's nothing like I said. I'm just wondering when the weasel will get here."

The front door opens.

"Honey I'm home" Eddie yells.

"Speak of the devil" Patricia says getting and walking to the entrance.

Eddie hugs Patricia tightly and swings her around. "Did you miss me?" he asks.

"You wish and didn't I see you a month ago" she answers.

"Nina" Amber yells as she runs to hug her. "Fabian was just telling us about the trip to America and seeing all 49 states".

"There are 50 states Amber" Nina says.

"Really so north and south Dakota isn't just one big Dakota, who knew".

"I missed you to Amber so where's Fabian?"

Fabian walks from the living area to the entrance where Nina awaits. They look into each other's eyes from across the room.

"That's our que everybody" Amber says leading everyone away.

"So how was your car ride" Nina asked.

"A car ride. How is…you know?"

"Great. Great never better."

Nina stepped closer towards Fabian leaning her head ever so closely for a kiss. Fabian leaned in as well awaiting Nina's soft lips. The door opened loudly as Alfie and Jerome burst through putting a stop to the kiss. Nina and Fabian turned around and saw the panic and fear on their faces. Alfie smiled and tried to play it off.

"Fabian. Nina. Nice seeing you again. Did we interrupt something?" he asked.

"Alfie" Amber yelled trying to hug him, but he ducked under her arms and faced her.

"Boo" he yelled. "You're looking well".

"I'm looking well?" she asked confused.

Jerome laughed and opened the door just a little to peak outside. His eyes widened from the sight that he saw and closed the door once again racing to his room with Alfie. Maya came from the living room with a bright smile when she saw Jerome.

"Ahh Jerome as your girlfriend I do believe I should at least get a kiss when I haven't seen you for some time" she said.

"Maya love I missed you too, but I have to go" he said running to his room.

"What was that all about?" Amber asked Maya.

"I don't know".

"Did they see us?" Alfie asked Jerome.

"No I think were in the clear."

Out in the hallway everyone is eager to learn about Nina's, Fabian's, Patricia's, and Eddie's trip, but is interrupted by Trudy.

"OK loves I want you all to go up and unpack. In each room we have a surprise for you waiting."

"A surprise" Amber says with excitement. "I love surprises".

"Well I hope you all enjoy it" Trudy says before leaving.

They all talk amongst themselves as they prepare to go to their rooms. Patricia grabs one of her bags and reaches for the other, but stops when she sees Eddie has grabbed it for her.

"I can get it" she smiles weakly.

"I can carry it for you" Eddie says.

"You don't have to carry my bags. I said I have it" she says grabbing the bag from him and storming up stairs.

Eddie stood at the stairwell with a confused look on his face. He turns to Joy who expression matches his. She quickly shakes it off and follows Patricia upstairs. Eddie then turns to Nina.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked her.

"You know Patricia. Whatever it is she'll get over it right?" she asked Fabian.

"Right. Yes" Fabian says in his cute goofy state.

"Ok let's see what surprises Trudy was talking about" Amber says grabbing Nina's hand running to their room.


	2. House Of Gifts

House of Gifts

The moment Amber opened the door she screamed with excitement. There in the center of the room laid another dollhouse. A large mayor house with three floors. The house was colored with a reddish brown paint job on the outside with the beams painted white. She could see through the many windows that each room was hand crafted as if people actually lived there. On top laid a note written by Trudy, Amber opened the letter and read.

"To my dear Amber, I know how much you loved your old dollhouse and though it cannot be replaced I would like you to have this. My friend spent many days crafting it for you. I hope you like it."

"Oh I love it" Amber said. "I have to tell Trudy right away" she said running down the hall.

Nina laughed as Amber ran past and looked to the dollhouse. It seemed normal to her. Nothing like Sarah's just an ordinary dollhouse. She wondered what Trudy gave her. The dollhouse was obviously for Amber. What did she get? On her bed laid a letter of her own. She opened it and read.

"My dear Nina, I don't have much to say about this. The only thing I can say is that I was specially told to give this to you. There by the window you will see the mirror. It's yours."

Nina looked to the window and there the mirror stood a very tall thin mirror with a red jewel at the top in the center. Nina walked towards the window and examined her reflection in the mirror. The mirror was beautiful and she felt beautiful herself when she looked. She loved it, though it was something about it that made her feel a little uneasy. She shook it off and walked out of the room making her way downstairs unaware that the moment she left the mirror, a small transparent girl reflections appeared in the mirror.

Hours pasted and dinner was about to be served. The kids all gathered at the table all bragging about the gifts Trudy gave them. Alfie brought his gift to the table trying to impress Amber with a very old magic kit. Jerome and Mara had matching necklaces that had a broken golden crest at the bottom. Joy had an antique jewelry box up in her room and Patricia received some gold and blue earrings that were newly refurbish, and Fabian received a very old camera called a roller flex. The only person that didn't receive anything was Eddie. He started to feel left out, but Trudy assured him that Mr. Sweet would give him his gift tomorrow before first period. He wondered what kind of gift his father would give him, but that thought quickly pasted when Trudy placed the food on the table. Everyone began eating and talking amongst themselves unaware that Victor had stuck up on everyone. In his hands he held a small metal box. Nina could see that he wore the ring his father gave to her to give to him last term. Victor placed the metal box down his face full of hate and anger as always. Nina knew that he was still pursuing a way to create the elixir. They had used the last tear of gold to save Joy last term, she wondered what he planned to do without it.

"Welcome back" Victor said a little too nicely. "Eager for the term to begin. A nice normal one I hope" he said walking over to Alfie placing his hand on is shoulder with a smile on his face. The smile faded when he looked towards Nina. "Be warned if I even suspect that anything out of the ordinary is happening I will take extreme measures against the culprit. Now once you're finished off to your rooms. Rutter, Miller start preparing your room for our newest American student" Victor said walking off.

"I see Victor hasn't changed" Nina said.

"Another American" Mara said. "Who is it this time?"

"Yeah the Americans are starting to invade us" Alfie laughed. "Maybe they're an alien."

"Maybe you're an alien" Jerome said throwing a piece of bread at Alfie's head.

Everyone wondered who the new student was, everyone besides Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Eddie. They knew exactly who it was….or did they really.


	3. House Of Gossip

**Faith: Sorry to say this is the last one for this week. Have to go pack and support my Dad, brother, and his boyfriend in a 12 mile obstacle course called Tough Mudder. I'm happy you enjoy the story. Look forward to next week, a couple more chapters about normal stuff, but the mystery will begin soon. **

House Of Gossip

It was 9:30 in Anubis house. All the girls were in Nina's and Amber's room going into detail about their summer and gossiping about the new student, while all the boys were in Fabian's and Eddie's room fixing it up for the new American.

"So who is this guy?" Jerome asked as he helped Fabian move his bed.

"His name is Will and he is super cute" Nina said talking to the girls.

"We met him when we went to America" Patricia said. "He's Eddie's best friend.

"I've known Will since I was three, we've been best friends since" Eddie says.

"So what is he like personality wise" Mara asked.

"He's very smart" Patricia said.

"A gentleman" Nina added.

"Sometimes cocky, but not as cocky as Eddie."

"He makes every girl feel special."

"And he's a great listener to others problems" Patricia said so low that only Joy could hear.

"Forget about personality how hot is he?" Amber asked.

"So do we have to be worried about keeping our girls?" Alfie asked. "I mean is this guy a contender?"

"In a word. Yes" Eddie said.

"He's very cute Amber" Nina said.

"He's even cuter than Eddie and we all thought that he was cute when everyone saw him at breakfast" Patricia said.

"OK we know he's a hottie, but he can't be completely perfect" Joy said. "Any flaws?"

"He's not all perfect" Fabian said.

"You just don't like him" Eddie laughed.

"Tell me how to take down this guy Fabian" Jerome demanded. "Tell me now or I will find out myself."

The bell sounded as the clock struck ten. Near the entrance Victor stood ready to shout like clockwork.

"It's ten o" clock. You have five minutes precisely and then I shall want to hear a pin drop" Victor said dropping a pin making it the last sound he heard before complete silence.


	4. House Of Colors Part 1

The bell rang as the students started to enter the school. The residents of Anubis house wore their uniforms prepared for the first day of school. Nina approached her locker and entered the combination. Inside was an envelope. The envelope had no indication whom it was from, instead a message was written on the front. It said "_Open only when you come face to face with yourself"._ Nina felt puzzled. She quickly looked around the hallway to see if anyone was watching her, but no one was paying her any attention. "_Who gave her the envelope"_ she thought. She quickly put it in her bag and shut her locker walking quickly into the girl's bathroom.

In the bathroom she spotted Amber looking in the mirror putting on makeup.

"One can never have too much makeup on" she says. "Unless you're a clown". She looks at Nina's worried face. "Are you OK?"

Nina didn't answer right away. "It's nothing".

"Do you want me to do something about your face?" Amber asked. "You look stressed and that's not very attractive".

"No I'm OK."

Mara entered the bathroom.

"Have you seen Jerome?" she asked. "He is suppose to walk me to class, but I can't find him".

"I haven't seen Alfie either" Amber said trying to get into one of the stalls, but it was locked.

Amber looked to the ground to see any any one was in there, but she saw nothing so why was it locked.

"Hello is someone in there" she asked.

No one answered. Mara then tried the next stall, it was also locked.

"Sorry it's occupied" someone said in a boyish girl voice.

"Jerome is that you?" Mara yelled.

The door opened and Jerome stepped out.

"Alfie get out of their" Amber demanded.

"What are you two doing in here?" Mara asked.

"This is a new low even for the two of you" Nina said with her arms cross meaning business.

The girls started to trap Alfie and Jerome into the corner.

"We weren't I here to spy on anyone" Alfie yelled. "We were in there hiding."

"Hiding from whom?" Mara asked.

Alfie and Jerome looked to each other quickly.

"We can't say" said Jerome.

"Then fine get out" Mara said pushing Jerome to the door.

"You too Alfie" Amber said grabbing his tie.

"Wait, wait" Alfie said stopping before he was out of the bathroom. "Is that makeup kit all yours?" he asked Amber.

"Yes."

He stopped and thought if he should ask the next question. "So what do you really look like?"

Amber hesitated; she had a blank face, unable to show emotion to Alfie's question right away. She gathered herself and made a dervish smile. "You will never know" she said pushing Alfie out completely.

Yes the girls were so focused on kicking the boys out of the bathroom that they all were completely oblivious from the Black & Purple cloud lingering above them just watching.


	5. House Of Colors Part 2

**Faith: OMG who is watching or watched The X Factor right now. I'm so in love with it. Got to love Demi.**

In the drama room Eddie, Patricia, Joy and Fabian relaxed before first period started. Joy sat close to Fabian while Eddie sat on the couch with Patricia lying next to him with her feet on his lamp. Joy looked like she was in her our world as she watched Eddie play with Patricia's feet. She was surrounded by friends, but she never felt so alone.

"You OK?" Fabian asked. "You don't seem like yourself."

"Just thinking of things to keep me busy" she said getting up and leaving the room.

"Wait. Joy" Patricia said trying to get up. "What's wrong with her?"

"Don't know" said Fabian.

The bell rang indicating class was about to start.

"I probably should leave too" Eddie said. "Dad must be waiting for me in his office."

"I'll save you a seat" said Patricia.

"I'll sit in it" Eddie laughed.

The hallways were clear as Eddie walked down to his dad's office. Still, though they were clear he couldn't help but feel like someone was following him. He stopped and looked around.

"Hello" he said. "Is anyone there?"

No one answered. He shook it off thinking it must be his imagination. If only he knew he was being followed by a Black & Purple cloud of mist.


	6. House Of Osirian

**It's Back.**

House of The Osirians

When Eddie arrived at his father's office he noticed that the door was wide open, but his father was no where to be found. Eddie closed the door behind him as he entered and placed his bag on the floor. Mr. Sweet's desk was pilled with papers, but one stood out to Eddie. It shined a golden light catching his attention. He circled to his father's desk and examined the paper. To Eddie it looked like an ordinary piece of paper a principle would have, but as the light shined brighter it revealed something for more. On the desk laid an ancient scroll with a weird symbol. It looked familiar to Eddie, though he couldn't remember where he might have seen it. The symbol looked like a golden circle with broken down through the middle. He examined the scroll and noticed within both of the broken circle were the gender signs for male and female. As he looked closer a hidden inscription began to appear around the edges of the scroll as if his presences activated it. As it revealed its self Eddie started to read.

"Here now all who seek the object that sits at the peak? Through the maze you must go, to receive the gift of the ro—"

Eddie looked up as the door opened. Eddie's father stood in the doorway wearing his usual attire for school. A tan suit complemented with a black bowtie. Eddie took a quick glance at the scroll, but was stunned to see that the symbol and inscription had disappeared. It had returned to the school paper it once was. Mr. Sweet graced Eddie with a smile, but Eddie's facial expression stated he was confused.

"Edison" Mr. Sweet said walking over to his son. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine" he lied. "You said you wanted to see me".

"Yes. Yes have a seat".

They each took their seats, but Eddie still held his gaze to the scroll.

"You seem distracted Edison".

"No I'm here. So what did you want to talk about?"

"We've had this conversation before, but under new circumstances I feel it must be brought up again".

"Were not having….the talk are we?" Eddie asked with a weird expression on his face.

"No. No, but if you have any questions I'm here" Mr. Sweet's answered.

"I'm good".

"Very well". Mr. Sweet's took a deep breath. "It is about why I kept you away for so long. I—"

"Did you ever think about me? Wanted me in your life?" Eddie asked.

Mr. Sweet eyes widen from his sons question and regret came upon his face. The first time he and Eddie spoke of this he mostly did all the talking, while his son listened and walked away in the end. He thought that maybe Eddie would never forgive the decision he made, but now he realized that after everything was said Eddie had no words. He was preparing for this moment to ask his own questions. He needed to think before he acted because he didn't want to lose his father a second time.

"I know you've said you kept me away because you thought that I could be the osirian. That's when you thought Joy was the chosen one so you really wanted to keep me away from her" Eddie said.

"Yes Edison. I thought about you everyday. I always imaged us together, a loving family. You meant everything to me and that's the reason why I left you with your mother. For your own protection.

"But when you found out Nina was the chosen one you reached out to me. You thought that I wouldn't be in danger anymore".

"I assumed the relationship between Ms. Martin and Mr. Rutter was something more. Mr. Rutter always had Ms. Martin's best well being at heart and would have gladly laid down his life to protect her. I believed the osirian was already found so—".

"So you called for me". Eddie laughed. "You know my whole life I thought you abandoned me because you didn't care. Turns out you left me because you care too much".

Mr. Sweet's lowered his head. "I am sorry for my actions. I thought it was safe, but I was wrong. In the end you still became the osirian. I failed you".

"Don't say that. You thought that you were protecting me and in your own way you were, but I am who I am. The osirian. The American osirian" Eddie laughed.

MR. Sweet laughed as well. "I should have known. An American chosen means an American osirian".

"And I'm good at it to" Eddie said a little too cocky.

Mr. Sweet's face harden. "Don't be so naïve. Taking down a sprit and watching Ms. Martin outside her bathroom door is nothing compared to the challenges that awaits you. Now have you heard of a man named Rufus Zeno?"

"Yeah. I met him, but he said his name was Rene".

"He was the osirian before you. Sara Frobisher –Smyth's osirian. Through the years he protected Sara well, but the power went to his head. He wanted the gift of immortality and turned on Sara and disappeared. He succeed in a way, as Sara aged he stayed young, but not by immortality but by an eilier. Throughout the years immortality was forever his goal and he would destroy anyone who stood in his way. Even Nina".

"But they stopped him twice right? So what are you trying to say?" Eddie asked.

"I'm saying even the purest light can fall into darkness. Power corrupts its human nature, you mutest let that become you. You fight the darkness with everything you have. Never let it control you".

"I understand".

"Now to understand your duty's as the osirian you have some studying to do". Mr Sweet handed Eddie a stack of old books with weird symbols on the cover.

"Great homework on top of homework".

"And with that I give you this". Mr. Sweet pulled out a sliver amulet from his desk. The amulet was small with an sliver outing that surrounded a small blue jewel that laid in the middle. "Wear this at all times".

Eddie took it from his father. "What does it do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Its powers varity's from person to person, but it always protect the wearer. Now go Edison. Go and fulfill your destiny".

"I will…and dad".

Mr. Sweet looked up.

"Just call me Eddie".

Eddie left the office leaving his father to sit alone at his desk. Through the cracks from the door a Black & Purple Mist gathered in front of Mr. Sweet. Mr. Sweet looked towards the mist unafraid.

"The amulet will protect him won't it?" he asked the mist.

The Black and Purple didn't speak though Mr. Sweet could hear its answer in his mind.

"I see. How long until you gather enough strength"? Mr. Sweet paused. "Soon then. Look after him from a distance until then I have a terrible feeling about his future and though he will protect Nina Martin someone needs to protect him. Though you've been doing that his entire life. I look forward to seeing you soon".

And with that the Black & Purple Mist left.


	7. House Of Secrets

House Of Secrets

Inside Anubis house Victor searched endlessly for his parcel, for it contained a key item for his plans to succeed. He looked tirelessly, tearing apart his office and the living area. Wherever the parcel was it was nowhere to be found. Trudy walked into the living area and saw the mess Victor had made and knew she would be the one to clean it up.

"Victor. What have you done?" she asked.

"It's not here" Victor said softly. "It's not here" he then yelled.

The residents of Anubis house walked through the door and found the living area in a complete mess. They all looked towards Victor as he looked to them with wild eyes of insanity. He pointed his finger to the students.

"You have it don't you?" he yelled.

Victor was off the rails. Whatever this item was it held great importance to Victor. The students all stood confused unaware what Victor was talking about.

"Mark my words. I will find it and then you will all pay dearly" he said going up the stairs into his office.

Trudy walked towards the students.

"I'm sorry for that. I don't know what came over him" she smiled leaving the room to get her supplies to clean.

"What was that about?" Amber asked blankly.

"Seems like Victor finally gone insane" Alfie said.

"More like psycho" Patricia added.

The students didn't know what to make out of Victor's out burst, but Nina knew for whatever reason he turned on them that it wasn't over.

The clock had already struck 10; still Nina and Amber were still up getting ready for bed. Amber sat at her own mirror applying a green facial mask while Nina stood in front of her own mirror fixing her hair.

"I'm not saying I would never do it" Amber said. "I'm just saying that if it had to be done I would use extreme caution."

"You don't need extreme caution to turn your hair from straight to curly" Nina laughed. "It's simple."

"Maybe for you, but I see it differently."

"Ok. Ok. How about wearing an outfit that didn't match?" Nina asked.

"Now you'll just talking crazy." Amber turned around from the mirror looking like a green monster. "Ok. Now my face is prepared for the night."

Nina smiled and got into her bed.

"What if your outfit matched, but your shoes didn't?"

"No" Amber said before the lights went off.

Darkness fell upon Anubis House. No sound came from any room, all was quiet. Nina slept peacefully in her bed unaware that she was being watched. The red jewel at the top of the mirror shined a bright red as the young girl watched. The girl had a bear in her hand and a key in the other. She then smiled as she stepped through the mirror and walked up to Nina. The girl played with Nina's hair for a few seconds and then placed the bear and key in her hands. Nina had no idea this was even taking place. She was lost in her own dreams.

The girl left Nina's side and returned to the mirror. She stepped through and watched Nina once again. Seconds pasted and still she watched. The red jewel turned purple revealing the Black & Purple mist appearing in front of the girl. She then looked to the mist, giggled and smiled.


	8. House Of Beginnings

**Fatih: Hey House Of Anubis fans, ready for the mystery to begin today? Who saw lasts weeks episode and loved it. I did, but the more I watched it the more I started to see similarities from my first couple of chapters. Of course Nina's not there and she is in mine for a reason you will find out later, but I still saw similarities. The American trip Patricia took to see Eddie leading to their breakup. Of course Fabian went in mine and they didn't breakup there was still an American trip. A piece of food thrown at Alfie, Eddie yelling "Honey I'm home", father and son moment with Eddie and Mr. Sweet, Victor looking for his parcel and his famous 10 O' clock speech were all in mine. I'm not sure if I'm excited that the writers read fan fiction and take small things out and change them or pissed. Or could it be I'm just that good of a writer that I think things up that an entire writing team has to spend hours on. No I don't think that. I write what I feel. Who was shocked on how Fabian went off on Eddie? Loved it. Well here's another chapter, sorry it's so short, but it shows what's to come. How do you like it? What do you think their searching for and what do you think the Black & Purple Mist is? Enjoy. **

The sun shined brightly through Nina's window. She rolled over and looked towards the clock.

"Amber we're late" she yelled.

Amber got up slowly, yawning with every move. She looked towards Nina and then to her bed.

"What are those?" she asked puzzled.

On Nina's bed laid an adorable lite brown bear with a bowtie. To its left laid a small golden key with the male and female gender signs engraved in it. She picked the items up and analyzed them.

"I have no idea."

Nina looked to the mirror and noticed the jewel had turned from red to purple. With the items in hand she walked towards the mirror. It seemed like nothing had changed other than the jewel. Nothing out of the ordinary, but the longer she stared at herself the more her reflection began to change. She started to see herself running through the mirror in a panic. Fire, death, destruction awaited for her, all designed to protect a golden object that she saw her reflection hold. Her reflection returned to normal for a brief second then something changed Eddie stood in front of her.

Nina was confused as why Eddie's reflection would appear in the mirror. He looked the same so why was she seeing this. Eddie smiled at her then that smile slowly turned into a devilish grin. Eddie turned around and ran deeper into the mirror with a strange Black & Purple Mist following him.

"No" Nina yelled.

Again her reflection returned to normal and a though came across her mind.

"Open only when you come face to face with yourself."

"Nina" Amber said shaking Nina out of her trace. "We have to get ready."

"Right" Nina said taking a step away from the mirror.

Had a new mystery begun? Was this only the beginning? "Nina thought to herself.

AS Amber dragged Nina out the door and down the hall Nina though she heard a little girl say something. One word that made Nina no she was right. She said.

"SIBUNA."


	9. House Of Jealousy

** Faith: Next part is pretty short. May post it late tonight.**

House of Jealously

Alfie walked through the halls with caution, looking over his shoulders every so often with a crazed look upon his face. Without Jerome by his side he felt variable at the moment. He smiled and waved to the people he sometimes spoke to and walked to his locker. Alfie placed his books into his locker and gathered the items he needed for his next class. He thought he was going to make it out alive or unharmed, but as he closed his locker a familiar face made him shriek in terror. The girl had light brown skin with long black hair. She was beautiful, but something about her made Alfie panic.

"Jesse" Alfie squeaked out.

"Have you been avoiding me Alfie?" Jesse asked.

"Me. Aviod. You". Alfie said rolling his eyes. "No. The question is have you been avoiding me" he said pointing at her with a funny smirk upon his face.

"Why would I be avoiding you?" she said leaning in for a kiss.

Alfie turned away and smiled.

"No. No. No."

Jesse eyes locked to Alfie's like a hawk.

"I understand you have a girlfriend. I won't tell."

"Yes. Yes I do" Alfie excitedly agreed. "So just friends" he said extending his hand.

"Friends" Jesse said grabbing Alfie's hand pulling him in for a hug.

Down the hall Jerome turned the corner witnessing Alfie and Jesse in a tight embrace.

Jesse's hug made Aflie feel uncomfortable as she moved her hands down his body searching for….

Alfie jumped back. "Hands. Hands in new places" he said shocked as he watched Jesse walk down the hall with a smile.

Alfie stood frozen as Jerome walked to him with an evil smirk on his face.

"Jerome I'm scared" Alfie said.

"As well you should be. Just imagine I haven't run into Amy yet, so I should be the one who's.."

"Terrified" Alfie answered.

"In a word."

"Why can't we just tell the girls about those others?" Alfie asked.

"Because they will only become jealous, ask us question they know we don't have the answers to, and make us regret the day we ever met them for the rest of our lives."

"They could also save us."

"We didn't do anything wrong Alfie. We only spent a good amount of time with them without mentioning we had girlfriends at first. It's not our fault that they think we're going to break up with Mara and Amber and go running to them" Jerome said face turning grim with every word spoken.

"So we're dead?" Alfie asked.

"Dead indeed my friend" Jerome answered.

Down the hall Nina stood at her locker with the three items she received from an unknown source. The first clue she received was the envelope that said. "_Open only when you come face to face with yourself"_. Nina thought she understood that riddle, but the two new items she received made no sense to her. What could she do with a stuffed bear, and what did this unique key unlock? What was the message behind its gender symbols engraved in it? Nina had so many questions, but yet she didn't want to alarm anyone at the moment. Their lives were already in danger last semester, she didn't want a repeat of that. Not now.

Lost in thought Nina was unaware of Fabian sneaking up behind her. His touch to Nina's shoulder made her jump in fear.

"Wow what has gotten into you? Fabian asked Nina.

"Fabian" Nina stopped.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just—."

Her words were stopped when she saw Eddie making his way towards them.

"Hey Fabian" Eddie said acknowledging the shorter Brit. "Nina can I speak to you…alone?"

A confused look were upon both Nina's and Fabian's faces. Eddie could also see that once the confused look faded from Fabian's face it was replaced with jealously. Still Eddie was determined to speak with Nina.

"Yeah sure" Fabian said with a transparent laugh. "I was headed to class away." He looked to Nina. "We'll talk later."

"Sure" she said as he left the halls.

Before Fabian entered the classroom he stared long and hard at Nina and Eddie and all he could do was imagine the worst.


	10. House Of Similaritites

House Of Similarities

"What did you want to talk about?" Nina asked Eddie.

"Have you been seeing anything weird lately? Glowing objects?"

"Like what?" Nina asked.

"When I went to see my dad yesterday, I noticed I piece of paper on his desk that shined gold and had weird symbols on it."

"What did the symbols look like?"

"It looked like a cracked circle with the gender signs of male and female in them. When I looked at it closely it revealed an inscription that wasn't there before. I started to read it, but dad came in and when I looked again it was gone."

"Can you remember the inscription?" Nina asked.

"Something about an object and a maze, it didn't make sense."

Nina started to go through her locker.

"I received this two days ago" She said giving Eddie the envelope. "And these this morning" she said showing him the bear and the key.

"The key. They have the male and female gender signs on them. Just like the scroll."

"I think I understand the message in the envelope, but we should get the scroll from your dad's office just in case."

Eddie's back slammed against the lockers, sliding down to the ground in frustration.

"Why does being the Osirian mean breaking and entering, suspecting the one's you love?"

Nina sat down next to Eddie.

"Sometimes you have to do some pretty underhanded things to learn the truth."

Nina thought this was the perfect time to tell Eddie about his father. She had been meaning to tell him about the secret society his father belonged to, but the timing never felt right. She cleared her mind of the thought not wanting to hurt Eddie's relationship with his father from something that was in the past. It was the future she was worried about, and if Mr. Sweet was somehow involve in this new mystery she knew it would not be the past Eddie had to worry about.

"Sometimes the ones you love are the ones who betray you in the end" Nina whispered.

Though Eddie heard her comment he never made to connection. Instead he rose from the ground and extended his hand to help Nina up.

"Dad has a meeting to attend to at another campus this evening. We can come back then and won't have to worry about getting caught."

"Mid day break in. I like" Nina said laughing her way to class.


	11. House Of Team Ups Part 1

In the living room of Anubis house sat Joy, Mara, and Amber creating objects out of pop sticks. Amber and Mara seemed to enjoy the active, while Joy didn't seem so excited. Mara, noticed Joy's mood, but didn't understand what the problem was, Mara saw the saddest on Joy's face and decided to cheer her up.

"Joy, here hold this" Mara said giving Joy a hot glue gun.

Joy took the gun and applied hot glue to the unicorn looking object Amber was making.

"Does my unicorn look a little dull?" Amber asked.

"How can you tell that thing is a unicorn?" Joy said smartly.

"Your right" Amber answered. "It needed more glitter" she said applying more glitter needed for her unicorn.

As the three continued their project the front door opened as Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia stepped through and made their way to the living room.

"A little arts and craft bonding I see" Patricia laughed.

Joy looked at Patricia with eyes that could kill, she then looked to Fabian, hook her head, stood up and walked to the kitchen in a rage.

Joy's reaction to Patricia's remark surprised not only her, but everyone in the room. No one had any idea what was going on through their friend's head, but whatever Patricia said upset her.

"I guess bonding was the wrong word."

Though Fabian was concerned about Joy's state of mind he was more interested in what laid ahead.

"Have any of you seen Nina, or Eddie?" Fabian asked.

"Not sense school no." Mara answered.

Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian all looked towards one another with suspicious faces.

"Amber could you help us upstairs with a new mys- Alfie started to say before Patricia hit him in the ribs. "I mean to practice, yeah to practice for my magic act. I want you to be my assistant."

"You do" Amber said over excited. "I have so many outfits to choose from, I can't wait", Amber said racing upstairs ahead of everyone.

"That girl and clothes, well better stop her before she destroys her room", Alfie said looking to Fabian and Patricia.

"Mara, can you check on Joy. I would but—."

"I need her help with my roller flex" Fabian said. "We're going to take pictures of Amber and Alfie in their outfits.

"Sure" Mara answered.

"Thank you Mara" Patricia said heading upstairs along with Fabian and Alfie.

While the three Sibuna members walked upstairs, Mara made her way to the kitchen where she found a distraught Joy. Joy was crawled up in a ball crying on the kitchen floor. Mara moved with caution trying to be silent, but Joy had already heard her approaching. She looked up to Mara with tears running down her face and bright red eyes.

"Go away. I want to be alone" Joy said to Mara.

Mara smiled. "If you wanted to be alone you would have been in your room, even there I could find you."

Joy rose from the floor, cleaned herself off and stormed pasted Mara.

"Joy" Mara protest. "Let me help you."

Joy turned and took one final look at Mara. "You can't help me. No one can" she said before disappearing into the next room.

As Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian walked through Anubis halls a pain crawling scream caught their attention coming from Amber's room. They raced towards the scream without hesitation to find Amber facing the mirror, frozen in fear.

"What was that all about? Patricia asked.

"I saw something go into the mirror. It was black and purple, and it looked really scary" Amber said freaking out.

"Probably just your imagination or Sin Cera" Alfie laughed.

"Not funny Alfie" Amber said hitting him then made her way to her bed and sat down.

Though Alfie had somehow gotten Amber under control Fabian wanted to see if there was any truth behind Amber's claim. He examined the mirror carefully, but found nothing. Though nothing was out of the ordinary to him, Fabian still had a weird feeling about this mirror. He quickly abandoned all his thoughts and focused on the real reason they had all gathered here now.

"OK" Fiabain said. "I've called this secret Sibuna meeting because I have had some suspicions that just don't add up."

"Wait we're having a Sibuna meeting without Nina. What is this?" Amber asked.

"It's one of those meetings when other people of the group meet and talk about the rest of the group who aren't here behind their backs. I think they call them Shadow meetings" Alfie laughed.

"This isn't funny Alfie" Patricia said. Something is going on I can tell and Eddie hasn't said one word about it to me.

"I've tried to talk to Nina, but I haven't made any progress. She does seem to be jumpy, on edge like she's afraid of something" Fabian said. "Whatever it is she only wants to confine in Eddie, so if they're going to keep secrets then so will we."

"Shouldn't we be helping them" Alfie asked.

"We will" Fabian answered. "We will just be helping them without them knowing, until they come to us. So what do we know?"

Fabian looked around the room with a smile. Patricia and Alfie faces were blank, they seemed to know nothing at the moment, but Amber was trying desperately to hide from Fabian's smile.

"Amber, do you know something" Fabian asked.

"Ok. Ok you've dragged it out of m. You know you are a very good integrator." She took a breath and looked to everyone. "I don't know much, but Nina did wake up with a teddy bear and a key she had never seen before this morning."

"A teddy bear, what she can't go to sleep without her bear like Alfie has his blanky" Patricia laughed.

"Hey don't mock blanky" Alfie said with a stern face.

"What did the key look like?" Fabian asked Amber.

"It was gold with the gender signs engraved in it. Once she found the items she went to the mirror."

Fabian turned and once again approached the mirror. As he got closer the purple jewel at the top of the mirror shined brightly without warning blinding everyone in the room. As everyone's eye sight recovered they were all shocked to see what stood before them. Looking to them through the mirror was a small transparent girl with a smile on her face. She looked harmless enough, but what did she want with Sibuna?

"I think we just found our first clue" Fabian said shaking his head in disbelief from what he was seeing.

What did she want? Well only time will tell.


	12. House OF Team Ups Part 2

The hallways were completely empty as Nina and Eddie made their way to Mr. Sweet's office. They were both determined to find the scroll with the inscription that Eddie had found doing his first visit to his father's office. With the scroll in their position, they would be one step closer to understanding this mystery, but what Eddie thought most of all was how his dad was connected. He had no knowledge of his father's attempted evil schemes, still if his father was behind this he wouldn't hesitate to stop him.

AS they approached the door Nina looked in each direction, making sure they weren't seen when they entered the office, but as she turned the knob she found the door was locked.

"It's locked" she said to Eddie. "How are we going to get in?"

Eddie didn't have to answer her question as he went through Nina's hair looking for a bobbin pin. Within seconds he was able to found one and make quick work of the door, opening it revealing Mr. Sweet's office.

"After you" he said gesturing to Nina.

"What a gentleman" Nina said walking into the office turning on the lights. "I didn't know you knew how to pick a lock" she said to Eddie.

"Yeah I learn it from Will. He loved breaking and entering" Eddie smiled.

"Well the business we're in would be perfect for him" Nina laughed. When is he getting to Anubis House?"

"Soon I guess. Dad hasn't told me when".

"Ok. So what does this scroll look like?" Nina asked.

"I don't know old. "You'll know it when you see it."

"How do you think this is all connected? Are we suppose to do something? Find something?"

"I don't know becoming the Osirian didn't come with a manual" Eddie laughed.

"Neither did becoming the Chosen One" Nina added. "Still within time things started to make sense.

"And there about to make sense yet again" Eddie said finding the scroll underneath a pile of books.

Eddie and Nina looked to the scroll with interested eyes.

"It looks so fragile" Nina said.

"Here is the symbol" Eddie said pointing carefully.

They both examined the scroll that showed the golden circle. Within the cracked circle were the gender signs for male and female on different sides of the circle. Below the signs were two hard to identify objects that seemed to had be smudged out. Within seconds of looking at the circle, the inscription that Eddie had seen before started to write its self once again.

"Here's the inscription I saw before" Eddie said as Nina began to read.

"_Here now all who seek the object that sits at the peak? Through the maze you must go, to receive the gift of the darkness bow."_

"What it didn't say that last part when I first saw it" Eddie said surprised

"Maybe it changed or you read it wrong. I mean your father did come in and interrupt you" Nina said.

"Maybe" Eddie continued reading where Nina left off. _"No single male or female will succeed, but together their goals will be achieved. With bow in hand they will see, that the union is all they need. Once their union is bled, will they find the Rod of the Dead?"_

"What is the Rod of the Dead?" Nina asked.

"I don't know. What is the darkness bow?"

"_Through the maze you must go to receive the gift of the darkness bow._ Is it talking about the tunnels? Is there something else down there? Nina asked.

"I don't think the tunnels are the maze the inscription talks about" Eddie said. "Here at the beginning. _"Here now all who seek the object that sits on the peak?" _"A peak is high up, so maybe this maze is going to take us up so I doubt the tunnels are involved."

"This is so confusing" Nina said scratching her head.

"Should we tell the other?" Eddie asked.

"No. I don't want to endanger their lives. It's just you and me for the time being. Besides we may not understand the inscription entirely, but like I said before I think I know where the next clue is."

"Where?" Eddie asked.

"The mirror I received from Trudy's friend. That is how I received the items and the first clue says _"Open when you come face to face with yourself"_ so whatever is in this envelope won't appear until I'm in front of the mirror."

"But is this a good" Eddie stopped as the lights in the office went off.

"Eddie, did you turn off the lights?" Nina asked.

"No" Eddie answered.

The Chosen and the Osirian moved closer together, back to back so they had eyes on each side. Unfortunately they both were unaware of the Black & Purple mist gathering beneath them. A huge gust of wind started to blow from out of nowhere, howls and screams echoed throughout the office, the two were fearfully for their lives. Through all the chaos Nina's locket began the glow along with Eddie's amulet his father gave him. Whatever was happening they knew that they were in trouble.

"My locket" Nina said. "It's glowing.

"So is my amulet" Eddie yelled. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know" Nina yelled back.

The howls, screams, and wind that blew ceased as the mist grew in size appearing in front of Nina and Eddie. They both coward in fear unprepared for what was coming next. That fear was all that Eddie needed to attack. He stood in front of Nina protectively and focused, chanting a spell from one of the books his father gave him with great speed. AS Nina watched Eddie's lips move rapidly she noticed a small ball of light gathering in Eddie's hands. AS the ball of light grew so did the mist. The mist was growing so much that it towered over the two. Nina's heart was racing, but within time Eddie's spell was complete. In Eddie's hands hovered a medium size ball of energy that he hoped would destroy the Black & Purple mist.

"Stand back" he told Nina as he threw the energy ball right at the mist.

The ball hit its target disintegrating the mist into nothing. No sounds came from the mist, it just disappeared. The lights in the office came on and the locket and amulet the glowed dimmed to lightless objects. The Osirian had protected the Chosen One. They were safe.

"Eddie" Nina said.

Eddie turned around and smiled like nothing had happened.

"That was amazing Eddie. You saved us."

"I did didn't I. I don't know how but I did" Eddie smiled hugging Nina tightly.

The hug lasted longer than needed and as they both pulled away their faces moved as if a kiss was beginning to happen. Both of their faces froze, eyes locked with each other still no one moved in or out of the potential kiss. Something was happening between them, but they didn't know what. It was Nina who broke the hug and laughed it off.

"We better get out of here" she said taking the scroll and putting it in her bag.

"Right" Eddie said a little disorientated heading to the door with Nina.

AS they both approached the door they were surprised to see the Black & Purple mist blocking their way. The mist had changed from before. When it first appeared before them a few minutes ago it appearance was just mist that was haunting. Now the mist had taken shape, it had taken human form. On the outside its body was all black, while purple sparkles swam inside it's body. For a face it had no nose or ears just a small mouth and a pair of black eyes. Nina and Eddie were stunned from what they were seeing, but once again Eddie was ready to fight. To his surprised the mist grabbed the doorknob revealing an empty hallway and smiled at them both. Nina and Eddie looked confused. What was the mist planning?

"Nina" Eddie said. "Go now."

Nina looked to Eddie and then to the mist before slowly making her way out of the office. Eddie was the next to leave the office, but still his eyes never left the mists. AS Eddie was safe in the hallway looking at the mist that still stood in Mr. Sweet's office Eddie started to feel something. Eddie stood unafraid of the mist, but something about it was familiar, but Eddie couldn't remember how.

"Come on Eddie, I know you could have done better than that" the mist said with a smile that closed Mr. Sweet's office door with great focus.

Eddie stood in the halls eyes wide, frozen in shock. Those words meant something to him, but what was it?


End file.
